Where here always
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Mikan had a brain tumor. Who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Where here always

By: M.B.Savares

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy.

Chapter1:

4:30 am in Alice academy students are still asleep in their own dorm room but there's a certain brunette girl who is fully awake because of her headache. It was very severe it felt lie some one is stabing your head.

"Ahhhh… Why I'm having this headache more often." She thought she stand from bed and go to the medicine cabinet and get some aspirin and drink it.

"I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and have a checked up. I think that I will just go there alone. I don't want others to know what's happening to me." She thought.

At 6:30 a.m.

Since it was too early to go to class she decided to take a walk. It was weird on her she doesn't eat her breakfast she feels that if she eat it she'll just vomit it and she feels very weak. But she must act normal so she won't get to much attention. She doesn't know that a pair of worried and concerned crimson eyes was watching her. She's walking a the corridor when

BAM

She bump at the famous black-cat again.

"Why early today polka-dots?" Natsume ask then smirk.

" YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan shouted and continue walking. She go back to her classroom.

"Ohayou everyone" Mikan greeted them with warm smile.

"Ohayou Mikan" Her classmates greeted back.

"Morning Hotaru" he greeted her so-called best friend. She decided not to hug her because she's busy doing a blue print.

Suddenly her head ache is attacking her again she go out of the class and drink her medicine and fix herself again so no one will get worried. She entered her classroom again after a few minutes Ruka and Natsume entered the room. Mikan greeted them Ruka replied while Natsume ofcourese didn't.

"You're so mean Natsume." Mikan said and go to her seat.

8:30 am

Mr. Narumi came and greeted the class.

"Class I have an announcement we will have no classes today we teachers have a meeting bye." And Mr. Narumi walked out of the class.

The class cheered then go out of the classroom.

"Atleast I can go to the hospital now." Mikan thought

At the hospital doctors are examining her. And when the results came. The doctor was shocked.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Where here always

By: M.B.Savares

Chapter 2:

'Ms. Sakura…" The doctor started she's doubting if she'll tell her or not.

"Yes Doc" Mikan said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura you have a brain tumor." The doctor finally said.

Mikan was shocked and can't say anything.

"Because of using your alice too much it creates a tumor on your brain. You need to enter a sugery to get the tumor out…But" The doctor stop explaining and showing Mikan the results.

"But…" Mikan said fighting her tears.

"But it will take time to find you a surgeon. There's a case like you five years ago … There was a surgeon

who cure the patient with his alice..but we don't know where he is.They say that this doctor only cured to athe person who is deserving to live we will find him because we all know that you deserve to live. But by the time being I will give you this medicines drink them when the pain is attacking you again." The doctor said with sympathy.

"Thank you Doc but can I ask you a favor." Mikan said.

"Yes you may."

Please don't tell it to anybody about this I just don't want them to worry about me." Mikan said.

"Okay but I will tell them when the right time comes." The Doctor said.

"Thank you very much." Mikan smiled and leave.

She goes to the Northern forest and she cry while looking at the sky.

"Why?" she said.

"A pair of eyes are watching her."

"She deserves to live." He said it was the doctor.

End of Chapter two:

Pls. Review I want to know what do you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Where here always

Chapter 3

Night had fallen and Mikan had to go back to her dorm. At dinner time students talk about their day. Mikan Pretends to be herself.

"What did you do today Mikan?" Nonoko ask her.

"Nothing important I just take a walk in the northern forest." She answered and smiled sweetly.

After dinner they go back to their room. Mikan was the first one to go. She try to study her lessons but she can't concentrate. She get the result of the hospital. She stare at it and cry.

"I don't wanna die." She said. She calmed her self.

"If I can't cured soon and I will die …I must live my live happily…I will keep it a secret and I will tell them when the perfect time comes." She said and she hid the results. Then she go to sleep. Suddenly she had a dream.

Dream:

She's in a wide open fieldher classmates were playing happily. She plays with them. Then suddenly the pain in her head attacked her and she fainted. Then she was in the hospital she see Hotaru crying.

"Why Mikan why!!!" She said Ruka comforted her.

The whole class cries. Mr. Narumi was in deep thought fighting the tears.

"Come on you guys I'm here" She said. But no one hears her.

Natsume came.

"Hey! get up!!! He said.

"Natsume."Tsubasa senpai said while crying.

"You can't do this to us."Natsume said and burst in tears. All of them cried.

"I' m so sorry Mikan" Mr. Narumi said crying.

"I didn't protect you." He added.

"Mr. Narumi I'm here Can't you hear me."Mikan said.

"Natsume…" She said and tried to him but she just passed him.

'What.' She thought.

"Am I dead…"

"Yes you're dead." a man said .

" Who are you?." She asked.

"Time will come and you'll know who am I. And you can't go back to them. " He said.

"No I want to go back I want to say that I love Natsume. Iwant to see everyone again." She said crying.

The man how determined Mikan is. He smiled.

"Don' t worry …" The man started to disappear.

"Wait."

End of Dream.

"NOOO!!!" Mikan jerked. She go to the bathroom and comforted herself. She go back to sleep. Just a few distance away from her room some one is watching her. It was the doctor.

'Don't worry you'll be safe.' He said.

Author's Note:

Here's The end of the chapter 3. I'm really sorry for the late revies I'm busy studying my lessons for the monthly exams but its finnish I hope I'll got good scores -.Anyways thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Where here always

Chapter 4:

While the Doctor is seated on the branch of the tree he remembered the past.

The next morning.

"Ne Mikan- chan would you like to go to the Central Town?" Yuu ask.

"Sure." Mikan answerd.

"I Think I'm gonna die so I will live my life to the fullest. I will spend my time with my friends.

At the Central Town. Mikan and friends were strolling suddenly. They decide to separate ways.

Mikan was walking then suddenly.

"Ahhhh…" Mikan said in pain while holding her temples.

"Mikan are you okay?" Koko ask.

"Yes I'm okay its just a simple headache." Mikan answered.

"You're having more having more headaches this past few days." Koko said worriedly.

"Maybe its just stress you know homeworks."

"Okay Mikan I go know bye."

" Bye."

Mikan take her medicine and continue to walk. Then she bump to somebody.

"Gomen…" Mikan said.

A blue-eyed man with black hair and wearing oversized glasses offered her a hand. (The man looked like Eriol.)

"Arigatou."Mikan said and take it.

"No I'm sorry Miss I wasn't looking." The man said .

"So she's Mikan Sakura." He thought.

"By the way I'm Lance Morikawa." He introduced himself .

"I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan introduced herself too.

"Can I call you Mikan. And you can call me Uncle Lance or Uncle." He said

"Okay… um…Uncle." Mikan said then smiled. She feels a little bit uneasy but soon she got comfortable on it she had a father (Narumi) and a new Uncle.

"Can you join me over a cup of tea?" Lance asked.

"Sure Uncle." She answered then they began to go in to a café.

"Um… Ucle Lance why do you want me to call you Uncle?" Mikan asked.

"Because I love kids and I know that you have a problem. Well what's you're problem maybe I can help you." He said.

"She looks like her mother." He thought.

Mikan smiled sadly. "I wish you can helped." She said and then she tell him her problem.

"Mikan don't loose hope everything will be fine." Lance said before he bid goodbye to Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan said and smiled.

That night…

Mikan is crying because of the pain. Everyone in the academy is asleep now. After Mikan drank her medicine she fell asleep. Lace watched her from a distant tree. Yes Lance Morikawa is the diktor but he is also the bestfriend of Mikan's Father.

Flash back:

"Hey Lance!!!" Mikan's Father greeted.

"Hey Mori." Lance greeted back.

Lance and Mori were bestfriends. They have similar traits but they differ from physical, talents and love.

Lance had the Alice to get the sickness away from the patient and heal his/her. And Mori had the Alice of Nullification. When Mori die Lance promise him that he will help his daughter wen the time comes. And tell her all about his father.

"Don't worry lance Iwill find Mikan and tell her all about you."

Lance jump down to the tree.

"_I need to research about Mikan's condition."_ He thought.

Author's Note:

I would like to thank Violet Orbs for inspiring me to continue this story. I'm thinking on writing a new story what can you say? Well that's all thank you reviews please.


End file.
